TOW Everyone moves on and back again
by sammie-jayne
Summary: What is Monica did get the sperm doner? What if Ross and Rachel didn't break up? What would happen if Phoebe was a signed singer and Joey is a famous actor? All of the questions answered with what I think might of happened. Please Review
1. Introduction

AN: I am not sure if this story will be any good but I am going to post it anyway, Please Review when you have read it thanks.

Introduction.

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whold gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Scarsdale. A nice house and we see a man, Woman and a small boy about the age of 4 and a half years.

Boy: Daddy, Can we get some ice-cream later? Please!

Ross: Yes, get your shoes and we can all go now.

Rachel: Actually I think that I am going to stay here today.

Ross: Why?

Rachel: I am tired and don't feel like going for ice-cream today. You can have some quality time with Ben to yourself.

Ross: Okay sweetie, Get some rest. If my mom calls for dinner tell her we will be getting to their place at about 3:00pm on Monday.

Rachel: Okay, I will do you two have fun.

Ben: We will thanks aunt Rachel.

Ross: See you later sweetie.

Ross kisses Rachel on the cheek and leaves the house with Ross, Rachel starts to read a magazine the phone rings about 10 minutes after Ross and Ben leave.

Rachel: Hello Rachel Green, How Can I help you?

Judy (Over the Phone): Hello Rachel, Is Ross there?

Rachel: Not at the moment he has taken Ben for ice-cream.

Judy: Okay dear, Are you and Ross still coming to visit?

Rachel: Yes we will be coming on tuesday, We will get there at about 3:00pm. Is that an okay time for you?

Judy: Thats fine dear. I need you to tell Ross and you too actually that Monica will be there.

Rachel: Oh thats good. We haven't seen her for a while.

Judy: Yes and I think she said that she might be staying.

Rachel: Okay, That sounds good. I can't wait to see her again!

Judy: Thats good Rachel, We only see her so we can see our Grandchild.

Rachel: Thats nice Judy, I have to go now, It was nice talking to you.

Judy: You to Rachel, see you on Tuesday.

They both hang up the phones. We see Rachel dialing a phone number, When the other end picks up it goes into a split screen.

Rachel: Come on pick up please. Oh good, Hello Monica!

Monica: Hello, Who is this?

Rachel: Please don't hang up but its Rachel!

Monica: Oh, How are you Rachel?

Rachel: I am okay thanks, You?

Monica: I am fine thank you. Sweetie come over here please.

Rachel: Who are you talking to?

Monica: Sorry, My daughter she just started walking and is toddaling away from me.

Rachel: Thats okay, So you had a girl then?

Monica: Yeah! She is 18 months old. Hows Ross?

Rachel: He is okay, Actually we are Engaged!

Monica: Wow thats great, Congratualtions!

Rachel: Thank you, Your mom told me that you are going to your parents for dinner and staying the night.

Monica: Yeah, I only talk to them becuase of Ella!

Rachel: I am guessing Ella is your daughters name.

Monica: Well its actually Hannah Ella! But she doesn't answer me when I call her Hannah so I call her Ella.

Rachel: Thats sweet, You can tell me all about her when we see each other for dinner. Have you seen or spoken to any of the others lately?

Monica: No I have been so busy with Ella that I don't have time for friends anymore.

Rachel: Thats to bad. Are you dating anyone?

Monica: No, I am meeting Ella's dad tomorrow though.

Rachel: I thought you used a donor for that.

Monica: I did but I'm going to meet him and hopefully he will be okay with seeing me and his daughter.

Rachel: Oh, I have to go now, It was nice talking to you though.

Monica: Okay, Thanks for calling see you next week. bye!

They both hang up the phones and the screen goes back to big on Monica side in New York at her appartment. You see Monica put her Phone down and she is sitting on the sofa with a little girl, assumed to be Ella.

Ella: Momma!

Monica: That was Rachel sweetie, she was Mommma's friend before her and uncle Ross moved away.

Ella: Dada!

Monica: I know sweetie, Mommy is going to meet him tomorrow and so are you. But you can play so don't worry. Wow, I better put you to bed its getting late.

Monica puts Ella to bed and goes into her own room and turns on the tv and slowly falls asleep.

We see a row of 3 plane seats and there are people sitting on them, Chandler is in one of them talking to the man in the next seat.

Chandler: Why are you going to New York Jamie?

Jamie: I am going to visit family I have out here, What about you?

Chandler: Well I got transsfered to New York about 20 months ago and I am going to visit an old friend, I feel bad for leaving her since I was like the only close friend she had left.

Jamie: Really, Thats not too good.

Chandler: I know but she was like 6 months pregant when I left too, I haven't spoken to her since I left though.

Jamie: Wow, So why you coming back?

Chandler: I got a call from some woman last week and it turns out I am a father, so I am going to meet her and my child.

Jamie: Wow, How do you know this woman?

Chandler: I don't, I was a sperm doner before I left and I wanted a child so I donated. The womans voice did seem like I have heard it before.

Jamie: Thats cool, So do you think you already know this woman?

Chandler: I might do, If it is the woman I think she sounds like then its perfect I will already be in love with and know the mother of my child.

Jamie: Thats nice, Juat like a fairy tale.

Chandler: Yeah, I hope everything goes okay though.

Jamie: I am sure it will be.

Chandler: Thanks!

On the intercom: Please return back to your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we are preparing to land.

Chandler: Oh yes! My favourite part of the flight!

Jamie: I take it you don't like landing then.

Chandler: Not really. What part of flight don't you like?

Jamie: I really don't like taking off at the start of flight.

Chandler: I though so, You looked really nervous at the strt of flight.

Jamie: I was! I fly places all of the time so it really shouldn't be a problem but it is.

Chandler: I know what you mean I fly to places a lot for work.

Jamie: What do you do?

Chandler: I'm a data prcoessor, It is quite boring although it pays quite well.

Jamie: That sounds like fun, I am an eye doctor!

Chandler (Grits his teeth): Thats great!

Jamie: Whats wrong?

Chandler: Nothing its just I know an eye doctor who dated my friend and he brokke her heart.

Jamie: I'm sorry about that!

Chandler: Its okay, I actually plan on stopping by her appartment when I get into the city.

The plane slowly lands and Chandler makes his way off the plane and collects his luggage gets a Cab and checks into the hotel he is staying in for the night.

AN: Sorry Phoebe and Joey are not in this chapter but they should be in trhe next one. Again please Review I like to hear what people think of my writing.


	2. Meeting again!

AN: I am not sure if this story will be any good but I am going to post it anyway, Please Review when you have read it thanks.

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whold gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Chapter 1: Meeting again!

Monica is sitting in Central Perk waiting for the man she is meeting, She gets up and goes over to the counter to get another coffee. Whilst she is gone a man goes and sits where she was sitting and the audience see's that the man is Chandler. Monica comes back.

Monica: Hi, I don't mean to be rude but I was sitting there.

Chandler: Oh sorry, Do you want me to move? _He looks up and sees the woman in Monica._ Monica!

Monica: Oh my god _Chandler Monica hugs Chandler and sits down next to him. _What are you doing back in New York?

Chandler: Well actually I came here to meet a woman who I apparently have a child with.

Monica: You have a child?

Chandler: Yeah, Well its this womans word, I'm not sure though.

Monica: Thats great if it is true! Where are you meeting this woman?

Chandler: In here, Its strange becuase she sounds like you on the phone!

Monica: Really, Thats so weird becuase I am meeting someone here too. He sounded kind of like you on the phone!

Chandler: Strange, she should be here by now. I am going to call her! _He dials the phone and Monica hears her phone ringing and takes it out and answers it._

Monica: Hello! Where are you?

Chandler: Sitting next to you!

_Monica hangs up the phone and so does Chandler both looking at each other in shock_

Monica: When did you donate your sperm Chandler?

Chandler: Just before you got pregnant! Wow!

Monica: I know, We have a daughter together.

Chandler: I always thought of us two getting together and having kids in the future just not this way.

Monica: Really, Because I did too.

Chandler: Now its true. Where is our daughter by the way?

Monica: Hannah, She is at my parents we are going there later and Ross and Rachel will be there too.

Chandler: Its like a little renuion at your parents!

Monica: Please don't joke like that around Hannah!

Chandler: I will try not to.

Monica: Do you want to put your things in my appartment now or later?

Chandler: Now is good.

Monica: OKay, I still live in upstairs in appartment 20!

Chandler: Living there for ages then.

Monica: No jokes around Hannah!

Chandler: Sorry, Ready?

Monica: Yes, Lets go!

_Chandler and Monica leave Central Perk the scene fades out. The scene Fades in and we see Phoebe and Joey in a Limo._

Phoebe: Thank you so much for coming with me to the release of my new album!

Joey: Its no problem, You are my best friend afterall and you did come with me to all my auditions and premiers over the years.

Phoebe: You look good today.

Joey: Thanks and your looking really good today.

Phoebe: Thanks Joey, I wonder if the rest of the gang still talk to each other!

Joey: Chandler talks to none of them, and from what I heard Ross and Rachel are still together, Oh and Monica had a baby and doesn't talk to any of them anymore.

Phoebe: Wow, I miss them. I hope we all meet up again soon.

Joey: So do I. Maybe we will see Monica next month for the release of my movie.

Phoebe: Why would Monica come to L.A? Apart from to visiting us.

Joey: We are going to New York, I got two plane tickets and decided to take you.

Phoebe: Oh thats so sweet Joey, The big Apple!

Joey: The big apple! You mean New york.

Phoebe: No some people call New York the big apple, I am not sure why though.

Joey: Maybe becuase they have big apples there. They have big of most things hehehe!

Phoebe: Thats discusting Joey!

Joey: Sorry, I think we are here now.

_Phoebe and Joey get out of the Limo, To a loud crowd of screaming fans for both of them. The scene closes and opens at a nice house we see Ross and Rachel outside it about to enter._

Ross: Do you think Monica is there yet?

Rachel: Yes, She is always early, Never late. Have you forgotton what your sister is like?

Ross: No, I hope she does actually have that guy with her and she wasn't lying about it.

Rachel: I hope so too, I hate too see her get Ella all excited like that and then the bloke didn't turn up.

Ross: Yeah me too, I am guessing Ella is our nieces name then!

Rachel: Yes, I was on the phone to her a few days ago.

Ross: You kept that one quiet.

Rachel: I know, See I can keep secrets.

_Ross and Rachel enter the house and greet everyone there. After a few minutes they see Monica and Hannah with a man playing with them. Rachel decided to walk over to see them. Ross stays where he is talking to his parents._

Monica: Hannah, Walk over to daddy!

Chandler: Come to me Hannah!

_Hannah toddles over to Chandler and he catches her just as she falls, He sits her in his arms and cuddles her. Rachel was watching them and Monica sees her standing there looking a bit shocked._

Monica: Hey, How are you Rachel?

Rachel: I'm okay thanks, Chandler what are you doing here?

Chandler: Oh, Hi Rachel. I am here with girlfriend and our daughter.

Rachel: Then what are you doing here?

Monica: Rachel, Chandler is Hannahs dad and I'm his girlfriend.

Rachel: Oh, Thats great guys. _She pulls them into a big hug with Hannah in the middle of it, Hannah giggles._

Monica: Where is Ross?

Rachel: In the kitchen talking to your parents.

Chandler: He is going to kill me!

Monica: No he won't. I won't let him!

Chandler: OKay sweetie. _Passes Hannah to Monica, and walks into the kitchen._

Monica: Oh, Hannah this is your aunt Rachel, Rachel this is Hannah.

Rachel: Nice to meet you Hannah!

Hannah: Mama!

Monica: Awww, Hannah do you want to play!

Hannah: Momma!

Monica: I take that as a yes!

_Monica puts Hannah down on the floor and sits down next to Rachel. Ross enters the room with Chandler following._

Ross: So little sister, I hear you have a child with MY BEST friend!

Monica: _To Chandler_ You told him! Yes Chandler and I have a baby and are in a relationship.

Ross: Thats great!

Chandler: You got to tell Rachel!

Monica: So you beat me to telling Ross.

Chandler: Yes, I beat you at your own game.

Rachel: Did you tell your parents Chandler?

Chandler: Acutally I did and they were surprisingly happy for me.

Monica: Yep, And so are my parents.

Ross: Our parents.

Monica: Whatever, I hear you two are engaged!

Ross: Yeah!

Chandler: Congratulations Ross and Rachel.

Rachel: Thanks Chandler!

Chandler: Its okay.

Judy shouts from kitchen: THE FOOD IS READY EVERYONE!

_The 4 people get up to get some food, Chandler picking Hannah up on the way and taking her with them. Scene fades out._

Next Chapter: New York!

Phoebe and Joey travel to New York, Monica and Chandler move in together. Ross and Rachel are in the city helping to move chapdler stuff into Monica's appartment.


	3. New York!

AN: I am not sure if this story will be any good but I am going to post it anyway, Please Review when you have read it thanks.

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whold gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Chapter 2: New York!

Monica's appartment in New York and she is sitting on the sofa reading a magazine waiting for Chandler to bring Hannah back from the park. The phone rings and she slowly picks it up.

Monica: Hello, Geller residents.

Phoebe: Hi! is this Monica?

Monica: Yes, Pheebs is that you?

Phoebe: Yes, Its great to know you still have the same number.

Monica: Its really good to hear from you Phoebe, Did you need something?

Phoebe: I was wondering if you still live in the same appartment.

Monica: Of course I do. Why?

Phoebe: Joey and I will be coming into New York for his movie premier, and I was wondering if you wanted to see us at all.

Monica: Oh I would love to see you and Joey. When are you visiting?

Phoebe: Tomorrow, I know its late notice sorry about that.

Monica: Its okay, Do you want to stay with me or are you getting a hotel?

Phoebe: We were going to find a place to stay when we get there but since you are offering we would like to say with you.

Monica: Thats fine, I will make up the bedroom you will be staying in. I am sure Chandler will be fine staying at his own appartment for a few days.

Phoebe: Chandler is back in New York?

Monica: Yes, I bet Joey will be so excited to see him, as will Chandler when I tell him about it later.

Phoebe: Do you see Chandler everyday?

Monica: Most days, We are actually dating each other.

Phoebe: I knew you two would get together sometime, Congratulations. How long you been together?

Monica: About a month maybe a little bit more.

Phoebe: Thats sweet, I would love to chat some more but I need to get packing now.

Monica: I would to but I have to get the room for you and Joey put together properly.

Phoebe: See you tomorrow then, We will be in at about 3:00pm.

Monica: Okay, Have a safe flight and we will see you tomorrow.

They hang up the phones and the screen goes over to Monica, Chandler enters with a sleeping Hannah in the stroller.

Chandler: Hey sweetie!

Monica: Hi! Aww you warn her out. Leave her in there so she isn't disturbed.

Chandler: Alright, What have you done today?

Monica: I went to work then came home and read a magazine. Guess who phoned up here today?

Chandler: Ummm David Beckham.

Monica: No, Phoebe phoned up and said her and Joey are coming into New York tomorrow.

Chandler: Thats great, Where are they staying?

Monica: Here, I offered them to stay here and she accepted.

Chandler: Thats cool, Do they know I am here?

Monica: Of course they do, They also know we are together.

Chandler: Good, I need to talk to you!

Monica: Go ahead!

Chandler: Its about us moving in together, I just think we shouldn't move in yet.

Monica: Really?

Chandler: Yeah! Sorry.

Monica: Good because I am having second thoughts about that to, We are moving so fast and we haven't even been together for 6 months yet.

Chandler: I know, How about we move in together after say a year?

Monica: That sounds like a good plan.

They hug and the scene fades out and back in again with Phoebe and Joey on the plane to New York.

Joey: I can't wait to see New York again.

Phoebe: Me too! Did I tell you that we are staying with Monica?

Joey: No, This is great we will see Monica again.

Phoebe: We will see Chandler too! He lives in New York now too.

Joey: Oh my god, Why didn't you tell me before?

Phoebe: I wanted it to be a surprise for you, Monica and Chandler have been dating for about a month now.

Joey: Each other?

Phoebe: Yes, I think the food is coming around. What did you order?

Joey: Pizza and a Lasange. I am hungry today.

Phoebe: Monica will propably cook us dinner later too.

Joey: Excellent. Monicas cooking is the best!

Phoebe: I know, I love her little pancakes with syrup inside them.

Joey: Yeah, I hope she makes them for breakfast tomorrow morning.

Phoebe: Me too!

Scene fades out and turns to black.

AN: Sorry this is a short kind of chapter, and sorry there is no rachel and ross in it either, Hopefully they will be in the next one.


	4. Seeing each other part 1

AN: Please Review when you have read it thanks.

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whold gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Chapter 3: Seeing each other Part 1

_Ross and Rachel are eating breakfast at their house in Scaresdale. Talking and drinking Coffee._

Ross: Monica phoned up earlier!

Rachel: What did she want?

Ross: She wanted to know if we could go over to her appartment today.

Rachel: Really! Do you know why?

Ross: She didn't say although she did seem happy about whatever it is.

Rachel: What time do we need to be over there?

Ross: About 12:00Pm!

Rachel: I should start getting ready, It is already 9:00am.

Ross: Really, we have 3 hours to get ready to go there.

Rachel: It takes about an hour to get to the appartment from here, So Really I actually have 2 hours.

Ross: Well if you are the worried we will be late go get ready now.

Rachel: Okay, See you in a bit baby.

_Rachel kisses Ross on the lips and goes out of the room upstairs to get have a shower and get ready. Ross picks up the newspaper and begins to read, After he is finished reading he puts the paper onto the table and puts all the dirty dishes into the sink ready to wash. Ross goes upstairs and takes a shower. Scene fades out and back in again at Monica's appartment, Phoebe and Joey are sitting at the kitchen table with Hannah near them in her highchair. Monica is at the stove plating up all of the food and brings it to the table for Joey and Phoebe. Chandler is still in the bedroom asleep._

Monica: Here we go lots of different foods for us all.

Phoebe: Even me! Thanks for remembering I'm a vegaterian Mon.

Monica: Of course I would remember, Is everything okay for you Joey?

Joey: Yes, All of this is really nice.

Phoebe: When is Hannah eating?

Monica: I am about to get her cearal into a bowl for her. Why?

Phoebe: I was just wondering becuase she looks hungry!

Monica: She propably is, Hannah are you hungry sweetie?

Hannah: Yeah, Want food!

Monica: I know sweetie, I am getting it ready for you.

Phoebe: Did you get her up late this morning?

Monica: No Hannah is usually up before me at about 7:30 - 8:00am. I am the one being late this morning.

Joey: Why?

Monica: Maybe because I am cooking for more people or something, I have been busy today though.

_Chandler comes out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes and goes over and kisses Monica and Hannah on their cheeks, Sits down and helps himself to some breakfast._

Chandler: Morning everyone!

Phoebe/Joey: Morning/Hello.

Monica: Hey sweetie.

Chandler: Running late this morning!

Monica: Just a little bit. I will be back in a minute! Can you put Hannah's breakfast down for her.

Chandler: Yes! Here you go Hannah! _Monica goes into the bathroom!_

Hannah: Thanks Daddy!

Phoebe: Does Monica usually run late in the mornings?

Chandler: No, She is tired this morning, Actually she has been for a week now.

Joey: Maybe she is getting sick or something.

Chandler: I am sure it is just the flu. Monica is fine!

Phoebe: Guess who is coming over today!

Joey: Ross and Rachel!

Chandler: Really thats great, I bet you two haven't seen them in ages.

Joey: We haven't, I miss them.

Phoebe: So do I! We get to see them today though.

Joey: Neither can I.

Monica enters the room again, She looks a little bit pale in colour but other than that she is looking normal.

Chandler: You okay Monica?

Monica: Fine, Just a bit tired thats all!

Phoebe: Okay, How long you been tired for?

Monica: I don't know a few weeks maybe.

Phoebe: Thats a while. Why don't yo go to the doctors?

Monica: I made an appointment to go for tomorrow.

Joey: I told Chandler that Ross and Rach are coming over later.

Monica: Thanks Joey! Have you finished Hannah?

Hannah: Yeah!

Monica: I am going to take Her for a bath and get her dressed.

_Monica picks up Hannah and takes her to get ready for the day, Everyone else finishes Breakfast and get ready for the day. The screen fades to black_


	5. Seeing each other part 2

AN: Please Review when you have read it thanks.

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whold gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Chapter 4: Seeing each other part 2.

_Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey are all in Monica's appartment waiting for Ross and Rachel to come over. Monica is cooking some treats in the kitchen for everybody. Chandler is sitting on the couch talking to Phoebe and Joey. Ross and Rachel enter the appartment and Monica and Chandler greet them._

Monica: Hey, How are you?

Rachel: I'm okay thanks.

Ross: So why did you want us to come over here today?

Phoebe: SURPRISE, Ross and Rachel!

Joey: Long time no see guys.

_Rachel screams Ross has a very surprised look on his face. Pheoebe and Joey get off the couch, go over to Ross and Rachel, give them big hugs and greet them. An hour later they are all sitting around the coffee table in Monica's living room catcing up and snacking on the foods Monica made earlier._

Phoebe: What is going on with you then Rachel?

Rachel: Well I will start with Ross and I are engaged. _All three girls scream and look at Rachels engagement ring. _The wedding will be quite large and you are all invited. I wanted to know if Hannah will be my bridesmaid or flowergirl. We live in Scaresdale together and thats about it really.

Joey: Congratulations Ross and Rachel! _They all raise their glasses to Ross and Rachel._

Monica: I am sure Hannah would love to be one of your bridesmaids. Thanks for asking her!

Rachel: Thats okay! Whats going on with You Pheebs?

Phoebe: I have already had 1 Album out and I am in NewYork to promote my one. I recently met a man nemed Mike and we have just started dating it is going well so far. I live in a massive house in L.A and thats about it. Oh and I am dedicating my new Album to all of you guys and Mike, It is called "My best friends" and there is a song I wrote especially for each of you even Hannah.

Monica: Aww thats sweet thanks Phoebe.

Chandler: Yeah! thank you. Whats going on with you Joey?

Joey: I have a new movie just came out, I live in a nice big house next door to Phoebe. Thats about it really! What have you been doing Chandler?

Chandler: Well I got transfered to London for a while and I got bored there but I got a ohone call from someone telling me that I had a daughter in New York and if I wanted to meet her to come to New York, So I came back to New York just for a visit I was also going to visit Monica. I found out that Hannah is Monica's daughter too and I decided to extend my trip until after Hannah's birthday. Monica and I are now dating each other and thats about it really.

Monica: You are going back to London after Hannah's birthday. Why didn't you tell me?

_Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe go out of the appartment to give Monica and Chandler some space to talk alone._

Chandler: I'm sorry! It's just I couldn't tell you.

Monica: Why couldn't you tell me Chandler? _Monica is starting to shout and getting angry now._

Chandler: I don't know! I just didn't want to hurt you.

Monica: Well you did.

Chandler: Monica, Don't get angry with me please. I am sorry!

Monica: I have got to get some air. I will be back later.

Chandler: You are just going to leave Hannah here by herself.

_Monica storms out and we hear crying from the bedroom asuming it is Hannah Chandler goes into the bedroom and the screen changes to Central Perk with Everyone but Monica and Chandler there._

Joey: Do you think Monica and Chandler are okay?

Ross: I am sure they are fine.

Phoebe: Really becuase I am sensing that things are not good for them at the minute. The aura of Monica is black at the moment.

Rachel: What does black mean?

Phoebe: It means something bad has just happened or something bad is about to happen.

Ross: Look guys this is Monica we are talking about. I bet she is fine.

Rachel: Yeah! I grew up with her as my best friend. Maybe you are wrong this once.

Phoebe: Maybe I am a bit rusty on this after all I haven't read anyones aura's for a long time.

Joey: Should we go back up to the appartment soon?

Ross: Lets all finish these coffee's we have then go back upstairs.

Rachel: Sounds good!

_Later on we see a strange appartment with Monica inside with a man who we can't identify yet._

Monica: I don't know why I came here.

Man: Okay, Tell me what happened with your boyfriend!

Monica: Well, The whole gang are all in New York and I decided to have them all over. A while after we started talking about what we have been doing whilst everyone has been apart.

Man: What happened next Mon?

Monica: Chandler is going back to London after Hannah's birthday and not coming back. Oh Daniel I don't know what I'm going to do.

Daniel: Monica, Everything will be okay.

Monica: But what if its not. I need him to help me raise Hannah. I can't do it on my own.

Daniel: You will be able to do it fine even without Chandler. Anyway I will help you out.

Monica: I know you will, But I don't want to keep leaning on you evertime I need support from someone.

Daniel: You have done fine raising Hannah all by yourself up until a few months ago.

Monica: I want her to have a male infelunce in her life and its not fair that you have to give up everything for Hannah.

Daniel: It is fine Monica. I don't mind helping you out.

Monica: It is not fair on you. You are giving me your money so I can pay for Hannah's things and the rent on my appartment.

Daniel: Its okay! I want to help you as much as I can.

Monica: I know that you do. I need to talk to Chandler and see what he is going to do.

Daniel: Okay, You going home now then?

Monica: I guess I should, It is getting late and Hannah will wonder where I am.

Daniel: Alright sweetie. Give her a big hug and kiss for me.

Monica: Will do. Bye bye.

_As Monica leaves the appartment she forgets her Cell phone and Daniel picks it up and the screen fades to black._

**AN: Sorry to those of you who got confued over what Monica and Chandlers daughters name is, Her name is Hannah but sometimes she might be called Ella. Sorry for those who didn't like the argument between Monica and Chandler. Thank you to everyone who has read and to everyone who reviews my story. I would also like to recommend my other 3 stories although two of them are finished already. Also sorry becuase this chapter is a bit short.**


	6. I missed you

AN: Please Review when you have read it thanks.

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whold gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Chapter 5: I missed you!

_1 week after the last chapter. Phoebe and Joey were sitting in the living room at Monica's appartment living room, Neither Monica or Chandler are there so they are babysitting Hannah. Hannah is sitting on the floor infront of the couch playing with some of her toys._

Phoebe: Do you know when Monica or Chandler will be back?

Joey: No! When Mon left she said Chandler would be coming over about 12:30pm to pick Hannah up.

Phoebe: It is aleady 1:00pm. Where do you think he is?

Joey: Maybe becuase of the fight he doesn't want to come over just incase Mon is here.

Phoebe: He always comes over to see Hannah wether he and Monica have had an argument or not.

Joey: By the sounds of the argument from Monica's side they don't ever want to see each other again though.

Phoebe: They have to see each other sometime though for the sake of Hannah.

Hannah: Momma, Home.

Phoebe: Not for a while yet sweetie! Are you hungry?

Hannah: Yeah!

Joey: Should we go for lunch with Hannah?

Phoebe: Yes, that sounds like a plan.

Joey: We should wait for another half hour for Chandler though.

Phoebe: Just for half hour. We should ring him to see if he is coming over.

Joey: Okay! _Joey picks up the phone and dials Chandlers number._ Hey, Are you coming to pick Hannah up?

Chandler: I have to do something today, But I will see if I can stop by later.

Joey: Monica is not here!

Chandler: Oh! Well I am still busy.

Joey: So your not coming over to see Hannah like you do everyday and take her out for lunch?

Chandler: How did you know that?

Joey: Monica told us! Are you coming or not?

Chandler: Look Joey I am sorry but I can't!

Joey: Oh, Okay then. When will we see you?

Chandler: I don't know tomorrow maybe or we can meet in Central Perk later on.

Joey: Pheebs and I will see you there then. What time?

Chandler: Ummm, Around 5:00pm Okay?

Joey: We are eating then.

Chandler: Really! Thats early.

Joey: Not really, I'm hungry and Monica is having the whole gang over.

Chandler: I see, Well have fun then! I really have to go now.

Joey: Wait Chandler! You are invited too!

Chandler: I am?

Joey: Yes! You are part of the gang.

Chandler: I didn't think I would be invited.

Joey: I am inviting you, I'm sure Monica can handle one night with you around.

Chandler: I suppose.

Joey: You have to be able to get along around each other. You have a child together!

Chandler: Yeah! I need to go now but I will see you later?

Joey: Of course! Bye.

_They hang up the phones and the screen fades out and opens again with Monica at work. Monica is cutting up some carrots with a co-worker (Nikki) doing the same and talking to her._

Nikki: Hows little Hannah then?

Monica: She is okay! Although Chandler and I are arguing again.

Nikki: Again? Why this time?

Monica: After Hannah's birthday he is going back to London and not coming back, and he didn't even tell me.

Nikki: Awww don't worry! I am sure everything will be fine.

Monica: I don't know he hasn't talked to me in a week.

Nikki: Have you tried talking to him?

Monica: No! But only becuase I know he won't want to see or talk to me.

Nikki: Why don't you try inviting him over to dinner or something and talk to him then?

Monica: Maybe I should invite him to come over tonight with the others. Then if we won't start arguing becuase everyone will be there.

Nikki: It sounds like a good idea. You don't argue when Hannah is around do you?

Monica: No! I don't fight or argue with anyone when Hannah is in the room or next room.

Nikki: You can then invite him over to be wth Hannah, You could talk to him then.

Monica: I could do, Thanks for the advice. Hows everything going with you?

Nikki: Its no problem. It is okay thanks, Gemma just got out of Hospital again.

Monica: Oh, I haven't seen Gemma in ages. Other than Hospital how is she?

Nikki: She is good, The baby is keeping her up a lot though.

Monica: Yeah! I hated it when Hannah was up all night crying. It was so tiring!

Nikki: It really is. How old is Hannah now?

Monica: 2 the end of next month! How old are yours?

Nikki: Megan is 5 and Jacob is 2 and a half.

Monica: Ahh, You should bring them over soon to play with Hannah.

Nikki: That would be good! They would like that.

Monica: They grow up so quickly. Are the two's realy terrible?

Nikki: They do! No mine wern't that bad, I think it soemtimes depends on how they have been raised so far.

Monica: I think Hannah sould be play then, I need to get going now I guess!

Nikki: Okay then, Well have a nice night with your friends.

Monica: Thanks I will. Bye.

_Monica goes out of the Kitchen and goes back to her appartment. Scene fades out. Scene fades in with everyone at Monica's appartmet. Chandler just walks into the door but no-one notices him there and they all finish what they were doing. Monica is sitting on the floor playing with Hannah whilst talking to the others. Ross, Rachel and Phoebe are sitting on the couch, Joey is sitting on the armchair._

Joey: How long until dinner Mon?

Monica: About 40-50 minutes.

Joey: I am hungry!

Monica: Sorry but you will have to wait until later when it is cooked.

Phoebe: Joey, You can wait becuase you ate like an hour ago.

Ross: You ate an hour ago and your already hungry.

Rachel: Honey, Joey is always hungry.

Monica: Its true he is always eating something.

Phoebe: Umm, Monica it is oky that we invited someone else to dinner isn't it?

Monica: It is fine. Who did you invite?

Ross: Chandler! Are you okay with him being here?

Monica: Yes, I actually need to talk to him!

Joey: Ohhh! What do you need to talk Chandler about?

Monica: Just some stuff to do with Him, I and Hannah.

Phoebe: Okay then.

Ross: Do you want us to leave when you talk to him?

Monica: No we can go into the next room, But if you hear shouting get out of here.

Rachel: Will do!

Hannah: Mama, Dada! _Points to the door._

Monica: Well done sweetie! Good work.

_Hannah gets up and walks over to the door and Chandler picks her up and gives her a big hug. Everyone turns around and sees Chandler standing beside the door and greet him apart from Monica._

Chandler: Hey Hannah, I missed you today!

Hannah: Me too!

Chandler: Hello your guys!

Everyone: Hi/Hey/Whats up?

Chandler: Monica, Do you want to talk now?

Monica: Later on is fine.

Chandler: Okay then.

Joey: Monnnnnnnnnnnnn! How long until dinner?

Monica: Not long Joey!

Hannah: I hungry!

Monica: Dinner is almost ready sweetie.

_Later on after dinner Everyone is relaxing in Monica's living room. Ross and Rachel are sittng in the chair together. Phoebe, Joey and Chandler are sitting on the couch. Hannah is asleep on Chandlers lap, Monica is cleaning up Hannah's toys. _

Rachel: Look at Hannah, She is such a daddies girl!

Ross: Yeah! Monica is a daddies girl too, It runs in the family.

Phoebe: I don't have a dad!

Joey: Ahh! sorry Phoebe. Are you okay?

Phoebe: Yes, I actually am.

Chandler: Monica! Do you want me to take Hannah into her bedroom?

Monica: No! I will take her! She is staying in my room anyway.

Chandler: Why don't we both take her so we can talk too!

Monica: Okay! We will be back in a few minutes.

_Monica and Chandler take Hannah into the bedroom and tuck her into her own bed. They both sit down on Monica's bed and look uncomforable._

Chandler: You wanted to talk to me!

Monica: Yes! We need to work out when you will have Hannah and when I have her.

Chandler: I don't think you understand!

Monica: I understand perfectly that you are going bak to London after Hannah's birthday and just walking ouot on us.

Chandler: I am not walking out on you! I am going back to London after Hannah's birthday to tie up some loose ends and then coming back here with you!

Monica: Well, Why didn't you tell me that before?

Chandler: I didn't even have a chance to tell you becuase you wouldn't talk to me.

Monica: I have been busy. I have to work and look after a child all day everyday with no help.

Chandler: Thats not fair you know I help you out as much as I can.

Monica: Whatever, You can see Hannah whenever you want.

Chandler: I will see her everyday hopefully and I hope to see you everyday too!

Monica: I don't know if us will work out so maybe we should just go back to being friends who have a child together.

Chandler: Oh, You really want that?

Monica: I don't know what I want anymore.

Chandler: I need to go!

Monica: Alrght then, I will see you when you pick Hannah up tomorrow.

Chandler: Right, See you tomorrow Mon!

_Chandler walks out of the room into the living room and everyone is gone. He goes back to his hotel room. Monica sits down on her bed ans puts her head into her hands. The screen slowly fades to black._

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reads my stories and comments on them.**


	7. I love you

AN: Please Review when you have read it thanks.

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whold gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Chapter 6: I love you!

_Phoebe and Joey are sitting in Central Perk drinking Coffee and talking about their vist back to New York! They are both sitting on the orange couch and Gunther brings over their drinks._

Gunther: Welcome back to New York!

Phoebe: Thank you!

Joey: How did you know we left?

Gunther: It says it on your pages on this website you can follow what all different celebritys are doing and where they live, And things like that.

Phoebe: Cool!

Gunther: I miss all of you 6 in here all the time.

Joey: We miss you too Gunther! We will be sure to visit in here more often hen we are in the city.

Phoebe: We denintely will visit in here, I forgot how good the coffee is in here.

Gunther: Thank you Phoebe, Joey!

Phoebe: Do you still like Rachel?

Gunther: No not now I have my eye on someone else.

Joey: Ohhhh! Who is this then?

Gunther: You know her. She is Blonde, Beautiful but doesn't live in New York any more. _Gunther walks away to get back to work!_

Phoebe: Oh my god! I know who it is!

Joey: Really who?

Phoebe: I think he was talking about Rachels sister Jill.

Joey: Yeah! She is blonde, pretty and doesn't live in New York anymore.

Phoebe: We should really tell Rach that he likes her sister.

Joey: Yes! How have Mon and Chandler been lately?

Phoebe: I think they are okay. They ar sort of together but kind of not.

Joey: How does that work?

Phoebe: Basically they are in an open relationship at the moment.

Joey: Wow!

Phoebe: Do you even know what an open realtionship is?

Joey: No! what is it?

Phoebe: They can still date other people as well as each other.

Joey: So they are cheating on each other?

Phoebe: No! Because they are choosing to have their relationship like that. I don't get why they don't just stay together and be exculusive they both want to be together but are so stubbern and won't.

Joey: I know they won't even talk to each other! We should trick them and lock them both in a room alone together and not let them out until they work out their problems.

Phoebe: That is one of the most smar ideas you have ever had well done Joey!

Joey: Thanks, How are we going to trick them?

Phoebe: You ask Chandler to go to a basketball game then you go and suggest to have pizza, You go and tell him you have a phone call and leave and say you will be back, but instead you go out the door and don't go back and he ends up getting locked in with Monica in his hotel room.

Joey: How will you get Monica to Chandlers hotel room?

Phoebe: I will invite her to go shopping and then after we will order some food at the hotel but I will say it is your room not Chandlers then I will make up an excuse and leave for a few minutes when Chandler goes in Monica will think it is me and we lock them inside the room.

Joey: Okay! When will we do it?

Phoebe: When is the next Basketball game?

Joey: Saturday! Will it be enough time to plan everything out?

Phoebe: Yes I am sure it will!

Joey: Okay! _Monica walks in with Hannah._ Look. Shhh!

Monica: Hey! What are you two shhhing about?

Phoebe: You okay!

Monica: Yes a bit tired but fine thanks. Why were you shhing?

Joey: I saw you coming and thought that Hannah might be asleep so was shhhing so she would stay asleep.

Monica: Oh, Well thanks! Hannah is wide awake though.

Phoebe: Wh are you doing on Saturday?

Monica: Nothing apart from looking after Hannah all day. Why?

Phoebe: Do you want to go shopping just us?

Monica: Yeah! I will take Hannah to my parents I'm sure they will want to see her.

Joey: I gotta go now! I have an audition!

Monica: You have an audition in New York?

Joey: Yes but the movie will be filmed in L.A after we go back.

Phoebe: You didn't tell me that!

Joey: Sorry, I will tell you about it later I have to leave now.

Monica: Good luck!

Joey: Thanks bye!

Phoebe: See you later. _Joey exits Central Perk._ Monica moves over to the couch with Hannah sitting on her lap. What have you been doing today?

Monica: We went to visit my friend Daniel. Then we came here later on Chandle is picking her up and she is staying at his the night.

Phoebe: Thats nice. So you going to talk to Chandler tonight then?

Monica: I won't be there when he picks her up. I will be at work the babysitter is going to be there.

Phoebe: Oh! Are you and Chandler still not talking?

Monica: I spoke to him Yesterday when I called and asked him to look after Hannah tonight.

Phoebe: What did he say?

Monica: Just that he can look after her and he will pay the babysitter for me.

Phoebe: Thats nice of him to pay for the babysitter for you.

Monica: I am going to pay hm back in some way or the other though becuase I know he won't accept my money if I try to pay him back.

Phoebe: Why would you pay him back if he doesn't want you to?

Monica: Becuase I would feel that I owe him something if I don''t pay him pay in some way.

Phoebe: Okay then! How do you know this Daniel person?

Monica: He is my best guy friend! I met him and he helped me out a lot when I was pregnant with Hannah!

Phoebe: Cool! Do you see him a lot?

Monica: Yeah I guess! Maybe 3 times a week.

Phoebe: 3 Times a week! Are you dating him or something?

Monica: No we are just best friends!

Phoebe: Oh! It sounds like you have feeling for him.

Monica: I don't think of him that way just as a friend.

Phoebe: Does he like you more than friends though?

Monica: He told me that he does and I accepted that and told him I am still with Chandler even though we are having problems and that I just think of him as a friend.

Phoebe: What did he say?

Monica: He accepted it and said he understands and we can still stay friends.

Phoebe: I bet he still likes you more than friends though.

Monica: Its okay! He said its fine and he would wait for me.

Phoebe: He is in love with you!

Monica: No he just likes me!

Phoebe: It is so obvious you like him to and he is in love becuase he said he would wait for you.

Monica: I got to go! Can you stay here with Hannah please?

Phoebe: Yes, Where you going?

Monica: I need to tallk to Daniel! Bye Pheebs, I will see you later tomorrow Hannah!

_Monica kisses Hannah and makes her way out of Central Perk and goes to Daniels apparment. Scene closes ad opens again. Monica knocks on Daniels appartment door and he answers it with surprise becuase Monica usually phones him before she comes over to his place._

Daniel: Monica, Hi!

Monica: Hello! Can I come in?

Daniel: Of course you can.

Monica: I need to talk to you. and you have to answer me honestely!

Daniel: Go ahead!

Monica: Are you in Love with me?

Daniel: Yes! I'm sorry!

Monica: Daniel its okay! I don't want to hurt you!

Daniel: I know and you could never hurt me.

Monica: I could though becuase I feel you as just a friend.

Daniel: Its okay Monica Really!

Monica: I don't feel okay with being the one that hurts you though.

Daniel: I don't mind! You need to be with the father of your daughter.

Monica: I don't know wether I want to be with him anymore though.

Daniel: Look I don't want to be the guy who splits up a family. So I don't want to mess up your and Chandlers relationship.

Monica: W don't even have a proper reltionship anymore. I don't understand what happened to us.

Daniel: You both grew up and something happened there.

Monica: Maybe! I gotta talk to him tomorrow when I pick up Hannah anyway!

Daniel: Good you need to tell him how you feel about him.

Monica: I need to tell him the truth don't I?

Daniel: I think you should do! I know it will propably make things worse bt you shouldn't lie to him anymore.

Monica: I will defintely tell him.

Daniel: Good, He deserves to know the truth.

Monica: I know!

Daniel: Its getting late do you want to stay here tonight?

Monica: Yes! If thats okay and nothing will happen between us again.

Daniel: It won't promise. I can control myself.

Monica: I'm not so sure I can say the same but I will try.

Daniel: Night Mon!

Monica: Yeah! See you tomorrow.

The screen fades out and goes to black


	8. Back together

AN: Please Review when you have read it thanks.

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whole gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Chapter 7: Back together.

_Saturday early afternoon, Monica and Phoebe are getting ready to go shopping. They are at Monica's appartment and are talking about what they are going to buy._

Monica: What are you planning on buying today?

Phoebe: Some tops and shoes. What are you getting?

Monica: I need to buy clothes for me and Hannah, She is growing out of her clothes so quickly and some birthday presants for her.

Phoebe: What are you getting Hannah for her birthday?

Monica: I was thinking a play kitchen and some other toys. I'm not sure what Chandler is going tovget her though.

Phoebe: Okay then! Have you talked to Chandler yet?

Monica: No! I was going to on thursday when I picked her up but he handed her to me and rushed out of the door for some reason.

Phoebe: Oh! That was nice of him to invite you in.

Monica: I know! I am going to try talking to him on Wednesday when I drop Hannah off.

Phoebe: Thats a good idea.

Monica: Look at the time we should have left 2 minutes ago. We are going to be late, the shops shut at 5:00pm.

Phoebe: Lets go then.

_Monica and Phoebe leave the appartment, The scene fades out and opens again at a hotel room assumed to be Chandlers. Chandler and Joey are there talking and getting ready for the Basketball game._

Chander: Are you coming back here after the game or something?

Joey: Yes! That is why I am leaving some of my things here. We can order a pizza or something.

Chandler: Sounds good! We can hang out just like old times!

Joey: I miss those days!

Chandler: Me too! Ross, You and me all hanging out and going to games.

Joey: Yes! Its a shame Ross is not coming with us today.

Chandler: Why isn't Ross coming with us todaY?

Joey: He wanted to spend the day with Rachel.

Chandler: Oh, Practicing making a baby then.

Joey: Most likely. Have you spoken to Monica yet?

Chandler: No I was going to when she came to pick Hannah up, But I couldn't because I had to visit my mom in the Hospital.

Joey: What happened this time?

Chandler: She fell down the stairs or so she says.

Joey: Ouch, You don't think she fell down the stairs?

Chandler: No, I'm not sre if she did or not.

Joey: How is her new book coming along?

Chandler: Don't even ask. I think she is getting on okay with it.

Joey: Whats wrong with her new book?

Chandler: She is making the book basically all about my life.

Joey: Thats nice of your mommy to do that!

Chandler: I suppose so! She is going to put Hannah and Monica in it even though Monica isn't related to her.

Joey: Oh! If you don't want Monica in the book then tell your mom that.

Chandler: I could do, But I don't want to interfere with her writing skills.

Joey: Okay then. What time is it?

Chandler: 12:00pm. Why?

Joey: The game starts at 1:00pm. We should get going.

Chandler: Grab your coat then we can leave.

_Chandler and Joey put their coats on and head out to see the game. The scene closes and opens again with Ross and Rachel sitting in their Bedroom, On the bed both wearing their bathrobes. _

Ross: I hope Ben is okay!

Rachel: I am sure Ben is fine.

Ross: We propably just scarred him for life.

Rachel: He won't remember seeing what we were doing.

Ross: How do you know that?

Rachel: He is four! They don't genrally remember much.

Ross: Good, I hope he doesn't remember that!

Ben: Daddy!

Ross: Yes Ben?

Ben: Can I come in?

Ross: Yes! _Ben comes in the room! _Ben, When you want to come into Daddy and Aunt Rachel's room you will need to knock and ask us before you come in if it is safe okay?

Ben: Yes daddy! I'm sorry!

Ross: Its okay Ben. What do you need?

Ben: I wanted Aunt Rachel to make me some Lunch

Rachel: Of course I can Ben. Go sit up the table and I will be down in a minute.

Ben: Okay! _Ben goes out of the room and downstairs._

Rachel: Told you he wouldn't remember!

Ross: Whatever! Lets go down.

Rachel: Just because I was right.

_Ross and Rachel go downstairs into the kitchen to find Ben sitting up the table waiting for them to come down and make him some food. Scene closes. Scene opens with Phoebe and Monica walking around with lots of shopping bags. _

Monica: I think I have finished my shopping!

Phoebe: I have too! Do you want to go back to yours now?

Monica: Yes! I need to put all the things I bought for Hannah away and wrapped up so she doesn't find them.

Phoebe: She will only be 2!

Monica: So I want everything to be special for my little princess.

Phoebe: I know you do! Did you even buy anything for yourself today?

Monica: I bought those Jeans, The rest is for Hannah though.

Phoebe: You spoil that child so much!

Monica: If I can't spoil my daughter who can I spoil.

Phoebe: Thats true! Oh I need to pick some things up from Joey's hotel room, I might need help carrying them. Would you come too?

Monica: Sure! Where is Joey's Hotel?

Phoebe: Just down the road. Come on I will show you where it is.

Monica: Alright then. What if Joey isn't there?

Phoebe: I have the spare room key.

_Monica and Phoebe walk to the hotel that is not too far away, They get there and go up in the lift to Chandlers room and Phoebe opens the door and they go inside. Phoebe texts Joey and the scene fades out! The scene fades in again with Chandler and Joey walking back to Chandlers hotel. Joey gets a text from Phoebe and it says "We are in the room, Phone me so I can get out when you are near to the room." Chandler and Joey just walked into the hotel lobby._

Joey: Phoebe wants me to phone her so I will meet you up there!

Chandler: Alright man. I will see you in a few minutes then. _Chandler waits for the lift and steps into it aftr it has come down to the gound floor. Joey dials Phoebe's number._

Joey: Pheebs get out now!

Phoebe: Hey Joey! Yeah I can meet you down there. Monica I need to meet Joey downstairs so I can let him up.

Monica: Okay, Come back up her though. _Phoebe exits the hotel room._

Joey: Take the stairs, Because Chandler is in the lift.

Phoebe: I will do, See you in a minute!

Phoebe makes her way to the stairs meanwhile Chandler has just got out of the lift and is walking back to his room. Phoebe goes downstairs and meets Joey.

Phoebe: I hope our plan works!

Joey: I'm sure that it will!

Phoebe: Then they will be back together. We sould go back up there though to make sure they are both in the room and lock them in.

Joey: Thats a good idea.

Phoebe and Joey get into the lift. Chandler pulls the key out of his pocket and enters the room, At first he doesn't see Monica sitting on his bed until she speaks thinking it is Phoebe.

Monica: Hey, That was quick Pheebs!

Chandler: Phoebe isn't here! _Monica looks up a the sound of Chandler's voice. _What are you doing in my hotel room?

Monica: Phoebe brought me here and said it was Joey's room and we needed to come to get something off Joey.

Chandler: Oh! Well sorry to disapoint you but this is my room. Joey will be up in a minute though.

Monica: I don't think they are coming back. I bet they planned this out so we would talk to each other.

Chandler: Don't you think we should talk then.

Monica: Okay! What did you do today?

Chandler: No, Monica about us!

Monica: Oh! Where do we start?

Chandler: Do you still want to be with me?

Monica: Yes you know I do! Do you want to be with me?

Chandler: Yes Monica, I love you!

Monica: I love you too, But it is complicated.

Chandler: How is it complicated, We either be togwther or we don't.

Monica: We have a child its not that easy to work things out as it would be if we didn't.

Chandler: But it is! We be together and work through the problems we have or don't be together hide all the feelings we have and only talk to each other for he sake of Hannah.

Monica: I want to be wth you, But there is another guy who likes me too!

Chandler: Here is the easy question, Who do you see yourself growing old with me or him?

Monica: I don't know! If I have to choose now I choose you.

Chandler: Good becuase I don't want you running off with some other guy.

Monica: I don't feel for this other guy as I do you. I do need to tel you something though.

Chandler: Go ahead!

Monica: The guy is called Daniel and the reason I have all this money is becuase Daniel is giving it to me so I can provide for Hannah and make her life better.

Chandler: Why would he do that?

Monica: Becuase he loves me, I almost married him.

Chandler When was this?

Monica: When you were away in London, I met him and I was still pregnant with no friends and alone. He helped me beause I had nothing only an empty appartment where I was all the time apart from work.

Chandler: I can support you Monica!

Monica: I know you can and I want you too!

Chandler: Why did you call the wedding off?

Monica: I didn't love him and I didn't want to put him through all the pain of divorcing him if I found somebody else. He said it is okay if we just stayed friends, But no-one knows they all just think he is my friend which he is.

Chandler: Wow, So do you wat to be with me?

Monica: Yes I do! Are we back together?

Chandler: Yes we are. _Chandler pulls Monica in for a hug._

Monica: I do want to take things slow. Is that okay with you?

Chandler: Yes, any speed will be okay for me.

Monica: Hannah is going to be just like you telling jokes when she is older.

Chandler: I have already told her lots and she has a good sense of humor.

Monica: She wasn't laughin atyour jokes she was laughing at you.

Chandler: No she wasn't.

Monica: Whatever. Should we go and tell everyone we are back together?

Chandler: No lets keep it to ourselfs for ever.

Monica: Lets go!

_Monica and Chandler pick up all of Monica's shopping bags and exit the hotel room, They go bac to Monica's appartment to find everyone including Ben and Hannah there. Scene closes and opens. the whole gang are at Monica's appartment and are talking. Hannah and Ben are playin on the floor together. Ross and Rachel are sitting in the armchair with Rachel or Ross' lap. Monica and Chandler are sitting on the sofa, Monica is leaning on Chandler with her head on his shoulder. Phoebe and Joey are sitting on a armchair each and just talking to eachother. The scene closes on the picture of everyone sitting around the coffee table with smiles on their faces._

**AN: Thanks to everyone wo has read this so far and who will continue to read and review it. Ths was not the last chapter altough it might sound like it is lol There will be around 4-9 chapters more Hope you enjoy them.**


	9. Happy birthday Hannah

AN: Please Review when you have read it thanks.

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whole gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Chapter 8: Happy Birthday Hannah!

_Monica's appartment the whole gang are there and they are celebrating Hannah's second birthday. Hannah is sitting on the floor trying to open her presants, Monica is sittig on the floor next to her. Chandler is recording them all, Ross and Rachel are in the kitchen and attempting to make some food for everyone. Phoebe and Joey are taking and trying to get on camera but Chandler won't move the camera over to their direction._

Joey: Monn, When can we open presants?

Monica: No, Hannah will be opening her presants in a few minutes.

Joey: Why?

Chandler: Don't you remember it is Hannah's birthday?

Joey: Yeah! I know!

Hannah: Mommy, Open pwesants!

Monica: Yes sweetie! _Picks up a small wrapped gift in bright pink wrapping paper. _Here is the first one!

Hannah: Thanks! _She struggles to open the presant so Monica starts to open it up for her then hands it back. Hannah opens it and sees that it is a bright pink teddy bearand hugs it. _Beary!

Chandler: Well done sweetie, Teddy bear. Do you like it?

Hannah: YEAH!

Monica: I think she has a new favourite toy! You ready to open more sweetie?

Hannah: That one pease!_Hannah points to the big one and Monica moves it closer to Hannah and helps her to open it by starting to rip a little of the wrapping paper. _

Chandler: Is that the main one from us?

Monica: Yeah! Can you keep recording this?

Chandler: The battery is fine so yes.

Hannah: Play kitchen! I'm like you mommy!

Monica: Thats right Hannah!

Joey: Is the cake nearly ready yet?

Rachel: It just went in the oven so however long it takes to cook.

Ross: It will need decorating too!

Monica: I can decorate it later!

Rachel: It tastes nice.

Chandler: Really, Since when have you gotten better at cooking?

Rachel: Hahaha, I am always good at cooking cakes.

Monica: Kind of, Your last cake wasn't that good.

Rachel: Hey, It so was not!

Monica: It was, You didn't try it because there was not enough for you to eat it.

Hannah: It was yucky!

Chandler: Even Hannah says that and she eats everything.

Joey: I liked it Rach!

Rachel: Awww thank you Joey! That is proper friendship even if you are lying.

Joey: I'm not lying.

Rachel: Thank you Joey!

Chandler: Oh please, Joey will eat anything that sits in front of him.

Monica: He eats books, He will defintely eat anything.

Joey: Its true I will! Sorry Rach.

_Later on everyone has eaten and they are at Monica's appartment accept from Monica. Hannah is lying on the sofa asleep wth a blanket covering her small body, and a pillow under her head. Ross and Rachel are sitting next to each other in arm chairs, Phoebe is sitting on the sofa next to where Hannah is lying. Joey is asleep on the floor and Chandler is sitting on the floor facing the others talking to the awake members of the gang. They are all talking and hanging out._

Chandler: How long did Monica say she would be?

Rachel: About an hour!

Chandler: She has been gone for nearly 2! Should I call her?

Phoebe: I'm sure she is fine.

Chandler: If she is not home with in 15 minutes I am calling her.

Rachel: I bet she just got caught up at the resturant!

Chandler: You told me she went to pick something up from her parents house.

Rachel: Did I? She went to the resturant!

Phoebe: Rach! Why lie to him?

Chandler: Lie to me! Monica isn't at either of them?

Phoebe: No, Monica is at the doctors!

Ross: Is she okay?

Rachel: Monica is fine.

Chandler: If she is fine she wouldn't be at the doctors.

Phoebe: She is good, I'm sure it is just a regular checkup.

_Later on about 9:00pm at Monica's appartment, Monica, Chandler and Hannah are there. Hannah is asleep in her bedroom, Monica and Chandler are in Monica's bed talking about stuff. _

Chandler: Where did you go to today?

Monica: I got called into the resturant, They were having an emergency.

Chandler: Oh! I was told you were a the doctors.

Monica: Who said that?

Chandler: Phoebe and Rachel told me! Is it true?

Monica: No, I was at the resturant. I have the doctors next week though!

Chandler: Oh, Can I come with you?

Monica: If you want to!

Chandler: Thanks! Are you okay? Why would you need to go to the docotrs anyway?

Monica: It is just a normal check up! I am fine.

Chandler: Alright then.

Monica: Do you think wehave a future?

Chandler: Yeah! We will move in together then get married about 2 years later then have another baby a year after we are married.

Monica: That sounds good, Hannah will be like 6 by the time our second baby will be born, That seems like such a big age gap.

Chandler: It better than having no siblings like me. What do you think will happen in our future?

Monica: Move in together, about 6 months after we get married then soon after we have a baby.

Chandler: Don't you think things will be moving really fast then.

Monica: Things are moving faster than you think with us. Way faster.

Chandler: I think things are at an average speed for us at the moment though.

Monica: If you say having 2 kids before we even live together is average speed then yeah!

Chandler: What? We don't have 2 kids.

Monica: I know. I ment 1, It is easy to mix up 1 and 2 you know.

Chandler: Monica, You did go to the doctors today didn't you?

Monica: Yes.

Chandler: You are also pregnant again aren't you?

Monica: Yes, I didn't want to tell you this way.

Chandler: Its okay! This is great!

Monica: I know it is, I didn't want to tell you this way though it just kind of slipped out.

Chandler: Its fine sweetie. How far along are you?

Monica: About 5 weeks.

Chandler: This is good. You even told me on Hannah's birthday!

Monica: Of course. Today has been an amazing day for us?

Chandler: It certianly has, When we gonna tell Hannah?

Monica: Not until I start to show.

Chandler: Alright thats fine with me.

Monica: It's been a long day, I'm going to sleep now.

Chandler: Night night baby.

Monica: Night!

_Monica and Chandler both turn the lights off on the wooden cabnets next to then and fall asleep, The screen fades to black._


	10. TOW everyone has secrets

AN: Please Review when you have read it thanks.

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whole gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Chapter 9: TOW everyone sneaks around!

Ross and Rachel are sitting in their Livin room in their house, with Phoebe and Joey. No one knows why Monica and Chandler are not there, The gang are talking and watching tv. Ross, Rachel and Phoebe are sitting on the sofa, Joey is sitting on the wooden armchair.

Ross: Is it me or have Monica and Chandler been acting strange around us?

Joey: Hmm yeah! The other day I went over to their appartment they were talking about something. When I came in they suddenly went quiet and didn't say anything to each other.

Rachel: They did that to me yesterday!

Phoebe: Do you think they split up and are fighting but not telling anyone about it?

Ross: No! They would tell us if they had split up and we would know if they were fighting because the would stay away from eachother.

Joey: Maybe one of them is sick!

Rachel: They would tell us though, If something like that was happening.

Phoebe: If it is that they just don't want us to worry anout anything and are deciding to keep it to themselfs.

Joey: Yes, That has to be it. I need to go now.

Ross: Where you going?

Joey: I have an audition in about 2 hours.

Rachel: It is not going to take you two hours to get ready for an audition.

Joey: I have to go over to my sisters first!

Phoebe: I need to leave too actually, Do you want a life to your sisters Joey?

Joey: Yes, Lets go.

Phoebe: Bye

Rachel and Ross: See you later, Have fun!

_Phoebe and Joey leave Ross and Rachels house. Ross and Rachel continue to talk._

Ross: That was strange!

Rachel: Yes! Almost as strange as Monica and Chandler.

Ross: It looks like everyone in the group has secrets then.

Rachel: Yes we all do!

_The scene ends and opens at Monica's apparment, Monica, Chandler and Hannah are there. Hannah is sitting in her high chair and Moncia is feeding her breakfast and eating her food too._

Monica: Is that nice Hannah?

Hannah: Yeah!

Monica: Are you excited about having a baby brother or sister?

Hannah: Yes! I want sister.

Monica: Mommy doesn't know if it will be a brother or sister yet.

Hannah: Can you ask be a girl?

Monica: Why don't you ask it sweetie?

Hannah: Okay, Pwease be girl!

Monica: That sounds very convincing Hannah!

Hannah: What that mean?

Monica: That you really want it to be a girl sweetie.

Hannah: Oh, I do!

Monica: Have you finished Hannah?

Hannah: Nope!

Monica: Feed yourself the rest please, because Mommy needs to get your bath ready and do the washing up.

Hannah: Otay!

_Chandler enters the room._

Chandler: Morning!

Hannah: Daddy!

Chandler: Hello, How are you and baby this morning?

Monica: We are okay thanks, Hows daddy this morning?

Chandler: I am good thank you.

Hannah: Daddy, Baby is girl!

Chandler: You want the baby to be a girl?

Hannah: Yep!

Chandler: What will you do if baby is a boy?

Hannah: Ummm nothing, I will sitll love it becuase it is my baby brother. I will just want the next one to be a girl even more.

Monica: Hannah, How many kids do you think we will have?

Hannah: Six!

Chandler: SIX, Well ahead of us there Hannah!

Monica: Shouldn't we be making that decision not our 2 year old daughter.

Chandler: Yes! It a little early to be talking about that now.

Monica: Just a bit. Are you coming to the doctors appointment tomorrow?

Chandler: Wouldn't miss it for the world babe!

Monica: I take that as a yes then.

Chandler: Yes, Where is Hannah going to be?

Monica: I asked my Mom and Dad to babysit for us.

Chandler: You didn't tell them why did you?

Monica: No, not for a while yet.

Hannah: I going to grandma tomorrow!

Monica: Yes sweetie, You have to promise me something though.

Hannah: What is it?

Monica: Don't say anything to anyone about the new baby.

Hannah: I pwomise mommy.

Chandler: Good girl.

_The scene fades out and we go over to Joeys hotel room, Phoebe and Joey are there. They are kissing and sitting on the bed together, They are both wearing bath robes._

Joey: That was great!

Phoebe: One of the best times.

Joey: Yeah, and I have been with a lot of women.

Phoebe: So I am one of the best!

Joey: Yep, You are very bendy.

Phoebe: I wasn't joking when I said I was.

Joey: I know that now. What will happen to our friendship?

Phoebe: I'm not sure. Do you want to be with me?

Joey: I think so!

Phoebe: I want to be with you!

Joey: How you doin'

Phoebe: Great, How you doin'

Joey: Good thanks baby. You wanna go out later?

Phoebe: Yes I do, Where we going to go?

Joey: The new Pizza place down the road from here.

Phoebe: Sounds good to me!

Joey: Cool, I will pick you up at abot 7:00pm?

Phoebe: Sure, That is just enough time for me to get ready.

_The scene fades out and fades in again at Ross and Rachels House. Ben, Ross, Rachel, Hannah, Monica and Chandler are all there. They are in the back garden Hannah is playing in the shallow end of the pool with Ben, Ross and Chandler are having swimming contests in the deeper bit of the pool, Monica and Rachel are sitting talking together beside the pool on lounge chairs._

Rachel: Whats going on with you then?

Monica: Not a lot really, Chandler and I are getting along really well.

Rachel: Thats good, Anything else?

Monica: Nope not really, We are getting on really well with our 2 year old daughter.

Rachel: Thats great. So no news at all then?

Monica: I might ask Chandler to move in with Hannah and I.

Rachel: Thats nice, Isn't he going back to London for a couple of weeks?

Monica: Yeah! Next week he leaves, I'm going to miss him so much.

Rachel: Ahhh, Thats so sweet.

Monica: Whats going on with you and Ross?

Rachel: Well now you ask, We are going to have Ben live with us all the time apart from during spring breaks when he will live with Carol.

Monica: Thats great, Why?

Rachel: Carol and Susan are moving over to Paris in France.

Monica: Wow, I am surprised they are leaving him here.

Rachel: I know but I convinced them to.

Monica: Does Ben know yet?

Rachel: We are telling him just after the BBQ. Do you want to stay for it?

Monica: Yes, We have nothing else planned for the day.

_Scene cuts to Chandler and Ross._

Ross: So we are getting to keep Ben here!

Chandler: Thats great! You haven't told him yet have you?

Ross: Not yet!

Chandler: Good luck with telling him then man.

Ross: We are having a BBQ later, Do you guy wanna stay for it?

Chandler: Yes, If thats okay.

Ross: Have you and Mon had many arguments lately?

Chandler: No, Everything is going great actually at the moment and I hope it stays that way.

Ross: Thats good man.

Chandler: I think it is Hannah that keeps us from arguing.

Ross: Really, The 2 year old stops you and Monia from arguing?

Chandler: I mean becuase we have her and we know she is there we don't argue a lot anyway just even less when Hannah is around.

Ross: Thats confusing man. I think Hannah wants you for something.

_Chandler looks over to where Hannah and Ben are in the shallow end and sees that Hannah is trying to get closer to where Ross and He are. Chandler swims over to Hannah and is talking to the kids, Ross gets out the pool and decides to sit on the lounge chair next to Rachel._

Chandler: Whats wrong Hannah?

Hannah: Nothing! I tired!

Chandler: Do you want to go for a nap-nap?

Hannah: Yes!

Chandler: Come on then sweetie. Daddy will take you up to bed.

_Chandler picks up Hannah and goes over to the others and asks them where he can put Hannah down for a nap, Later on after the BBQ everyone leaves and the scene fades out._


	11. I will miss you!

**AN: Please Review when you have read it thanks.**

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whole gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Chapter 10: I'll Miss you!

The whole ganag are at Monica's appartment, They are all saying their goodbyes to Chandler becuase he isgoing away for a bit. Chandler is going to London so he can sell his appartment and bring all of his things back to Monica's appartment becaue when he comes back from London they will be living together as it will be easier for them and they want to live together now. Phoebe and Joey have already left for L.A. Phoebe is going to L.A becuase she needs to go back to the recording studio so that she can make something a little extra for the fans that buy her Album, Joey is going back to L.A becuase he wants to get a holiday home over there so when he is not working he can stay over there and invite the rest of the gang over. The gang Don't know if Phoebe and Joey are coming back but Chandler defintley is.

Monica: Are you sure you don't want me to come to the airport with you?

Chandler: No, Its fine really. You need your rest and so does baby!

Monica: Shhhhh! They don't know yet.

Rachel: Who doesn't know what yet?

Chandler: What?

Ross: Whats a matter guys?

Monica: Nothing. Why would you assume something is wrong?

Ross: I'm just asking if everything is okay.

Chandler: Everything is fine. Right Monica?

Monica: Yes! Hannah Daddy has to go in a minute can you come and say goodbye?

Hannah: Otay, _Walks up to the gang and Chandler picks her up._ I'll miss daddy.

Chandler: I will miss you too Princess!

Monica: I think the Cab is here.

Rachel: Bye Chandler.

Ross: See you next week.

Chandler: Bye Ross, Rachel.

_He Kisses Hannah on her forehead, Gives her a hug then puts her down. He walks over to Monica who is near the front door and Higs her tight and kisses her passiontely on the lips then pulls away._

Monica: I will miss you more than ever.

Chandler: I will too baby. The week will pass before you know it.

Monica: Nope it will take ages. I don't want you to leave even though you have to.

Chandler: I need to go now, I will see you and Hannah next week.

Monica: Call me as soon as you get there?

Chandler: Of course I will Monica. Bye Hannah, I love you Monica see you next week.

_Chandler picks up his suitcase and leavs the appartment._ _The next day Ross and Rachel are babysitting Hannah becuase Monica had to go somewhere. Ross and Rachel are sitting on the sofa talking with Hannah sitting inbetween them watching Elmo on the T.V._

Ross: Where did Monica say she was going?

Rachel: She didn't say to me, I thought she told you.

Ross: Nope, Hannah did Mommy say where she was going to you?

Hannah: Doctors to check on baby, Ooooops!

Rachel: Your mom is at the doctors?

Hannah: No!

Ross: You just said she is.

Hannah: Shhhh! I am Watch Elmo!

Rachel: Sorry, Ross can I talk to you in the kitchen please?

Ross: Sure. _Ross and Rachel walk over to the Kitchen_. What did you want totalk about over here?

Rachel: Did you not hear what Hannah said?

Ross: That she wants to watch Elmo?

Rachel: No, That Monica is at the Doctors.

Ross: Really, I wonder why?

Rachel: Hannah said to check the baby!

Ross: But Monica didn't take Hannah with her. Oh my god. Monica's Pregnant.

Rachel: You caught on after a while then.

Ross: Hahaha! I'm going to be an uncle again.

_Monica walks through the front door. and says hi to everyone they all reply and go sit near Hannah on the sofa who has now fallen asleep._

Monica: Ahhh, What did you guys do this afternoon?

Ross: Ah you know just talked and watched Elmo with Hannah.

Rachel: Yeah! You wanna know what we talked about?

Monica: Sure, Wait a moment though I am going to put Hannah into her room it is more comfy for her. _Monica picks up Hannah who wakes up and takes her into the bedroom and she comes back out a few minutes later,_ So what did you guys want to tell me?

Rachel: Hannah told us that you went to the docotrs today.

Monica: Did she? Oh!

Ross: Why did you need to go to Doctors Monica?

Monica: Just a routine Check up.

Rachel: Oh! Nothing to do with any babies?

Monica: No, Why would you say that?

Ross: Just something Hannah said today.

Monica: What did Hannah say exactly?

Rachel: She said Mommy has an appointment at the doctors to check on the baby.

Monica: Really! Thats strange.

Rachel: Monica are you pregnant?

Monica: Ummm, Kinda.

Ross: Thats great, Does Chandler know?

Monica: Yes we both have know for a few weeks.

Rachel: Is that why, When you were at ours last week you wouldn't drink anything or go into the Pool?

Monica: Yeah!

Ross: Wow, I'm going to be an uncle again!

Monica: Yes you are!

Rachel: Do you want a boy or another girl?

Monica: I don't mind, Chandler wants a Boy I think. Hannah wants us to have a girl.

Ross: Thats sweet.

Monica: Yeah! I really appreciate you two babysitting for me today.

Rachel: Thats no problem.

Ross: Anytime sis!

Monica: Thats great, Could you babysit on Friday night when I go to pick up Chandler at the airport?

Rachel: Of course we can! We will have Ben too! They can play together and Hannah can stay te night if you don't want to pick her up.

Monica: Awwwww, Thanks you guys. I can't wait until he coes home I really miss him.

Ross: Thats nice, We all miss him though Mon.

Monica: I know but I miss him the most. We could always use the alone time.

Rachel: The alone time, Don't you have that like every week?

Monica: Yeah! But its easier when we don't have Hannah in the appartment and we are by ourselfs.

Ross: Yeah! I hope we don't have that problem with Ben.

Rachel: He already walked in on us once Ross, and we told him to knock and wait for one of us to answer before he comes in.

Monica: Yeah! Hannah has to knock on my door its either that or go outside to the car and do it there.

Ross: You do it in Dad's car?

Monica: No and it is my car now.

Rachel: Your dad gave you his Porch?

Monica: Yes, Anyway its either that or put a sock on the door and she knows that she a't enter when there is a sock on the door.

Ross: A sock!

Monica: Yeah, A sock!

Rahcel: We should do that it will be easier than having him keep knocking all the time.

Monica: It really is! When does Ben move in with you?

Ross: This Thursday, It will be hard becuase he starts pre-school soon.

Monica: He is nearly 5 shouldn't he have started that by now?

Rachel: He already does go, But it is closer to Carol and Susans where he goes now. Ross is transfering him over to a pre-school nearer to us.

Monica: Oh, Alright then. Hannah will soon be starting pre-school.

Ross: Yes, You still won't be aone all day becuase you will have this baby with you all day long.

Monica: I know, Did you know Hannah wwants Chandler and I to have at least 6 more kids?

Rachel: SIX, wow thats a lot.

Monica: Thats exactly what Chandlers reaction was too! That is not including Hannah or this baby she says.

Ross: That is a lot. We ar definteley not having that many Rach.

Rachel: Good, becuase I wouldn't be able to deal with having at least six children in the house.

Monica: I am really tired, but you two are welcome to stay here and we can have dinner later if you want.

Ross: That sounds good to me.

Rachel: You go rest and I will make some food for us all.

Monica: Don't burn the food or make a mess in my kitchen.

Rachel: I won't. Now go and rest.

_Monica gets up and goes into her room and has a rest, Rachel and Ross start to prepre a meal for all four of them. The scene slowly fades to black._

**AN: Is anyone even reading this now? Oh well if you are I am sorry that there is no Phoebe, Joey and not much of Chandler in this chapter. Chandler will be back by the next one. Read and Review please thanks.**


	12. I'm home!

**AN: Please Review when you have read it thanks.**

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whole gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Chapter 11: I'm Home.

Monica is at the airport waiting at the gate that Chandlers plane comes in at. Monica and the gang are all excited to see him, Phoebe and Joey are due to come back from L.A within the next week or so. Monica has left Hannah at home with the gang so when Chandler gets off the plane they can go back to theor appartment straight away and unpack his things. Monica sees all the people coming out of the gate and immediatly spots Chandler and runs over to him and gives him a massive hug.

Chandler: Hey, I missed you too!

Monica: Good, I missed you so much this week.

Chandler: I do too! I can't wait to go back to our appartment together.

Monica: Neither can I! Hannah is with Ross and Rachel.

Chandler: So that we can have alone time together?

Monica: Yes and so we can move all your things into the appartment too!

Chandler: Lets move the stuff in together first then you will be able to concerntrate on what we are doing properly.

Monica: I was going to do it that way round anyway.

Chandler: Shall we go and get my stuff then?

Monica: Yes.

_They walk over to where all the bags come off the plane and get Chandlers things, They go home and are in the middle of unpacking Chandlers Things._

Monica: You have so many Playboy magazines. You nee to get rid of them!

Chandler: What! Why?

Monica: We have a 2 year old baby in the appartment, What if she finds them?

Chandler: She won't, I will give them to Joey as soon as he comes back.

Monica: Speaking of Joey haveyou heard that him and Pheebs are an item now?

Chandler: Really? When did this happen?

Monica: Just before they went to L.A. Do you know when they are coming back?

Chandler: Yes, On Friday!

Monica: We should have a welcome hom party for them.

Chandler: Thanks for throwing me one!

Monica: You welcome home party is just for me and you.

Chandler: Great! I can't wait until later then.

Monica: Mmmm, Neither can I!

Chandler: Where do youwant me to put my Fridge magnets?

Monica Hmmmm, If only there was a clue in the title. On the fridge.

Chandler: I thought that you would like me to put them somewhere so that you could place them onthe fridge yourself.

Monica: Oh, Sorry. You can put them on the table, We can sort them out later together.

Chandler: Alright, _Walks over to the table and puts all of his magnets down onto it, Goes over to the fridge._ While I'm over here do you want something to drink?

Monica: yeah! I will have a water please!

Chandler: _Looking in the fridge as he pulls out two bottles of Water._ It looks as though that is all you will get! Where is all the food?

Monica: I haven't been food shopping yet this week.

Chandler: Oh well, We need to go food shopping later on.

Monica: I wanted us to go together, So I waited so we could.

Chandler: Awww thats sweet, Thanks. _Shuts Fridge door and Goes back over to Monica. _Looks as though we are almost finished with all of the unpacking.

Monica: Yes, Just need to unpack this box. What is inside it?

Chandler: Just a few gifts for you and Hannah!

Monica: Really! You didn't have to do that.

Chandler: I know I didn't have to. I wanted too!

Monica: Can I open it now?

Chandler: Yeah! I think you will love it.

Monica opens the box and see's lots of teddy bears and a velvet long box. She picks up the box and opens it up and sees a very beautiful locket in there. Monica opens the locket and see's two pictures and 2 empty slots. One of the pictures is of her and Chandler, The other is of them with Hannah.

Monica: Lots of teddy bears for Hannah! This Locket is so amazing. Why are there two empty picture slots?

Chandler: Because those two are for in the future when we get married and have a few more children.

Monica: That is so sweet, Thank you Chandler. I love you!

Chandler: I love you too! Shall we!

Monica doesn't say anything she just pulls Chandler up kisses him and they go into their bedroom. Later that Day after they have been shopping and bought some food, Rachel and Ross hae brought Hannah back and they are all talking.

Chandler: I got you some presants Hannah!

Hannah: Yay! Thanks Daddy! Can I open them now?

Chandler: Of course, They are in that box over there.

Hannah: Alright. _Hannah goes over to the box and pulls it open and see's lots of soft toys inside and a velvet box like Monica's one only smaller. Hannah pick up the box and goes over to Monica! _Can you open pleese?

Monica: Of course. _Hannah hand the box to Monica and she opens it and sees a small bracelet with Hannah Ella imprinted onto it. Monica takes it out the packaging and puts it on Hannah's wrist. _There you go sweetie.

Hannah: Thank you! Thanks for bying it all daddy!

Chandler: Its okay sweetie.

Ross: Thats sweet of you Chandler!

Chanlder: Don't worry, I didn't miss you two out.

Rachel: What did you get us?

_Chandler hands a neatly wrapped gift to Ross and an envolpe to Rachel. They both open them and Ross gets a Dinosaur toy, Rachel opens up the envlope and see's a gift certificate for Chanel store._

Rachel: This is great. Where is the nearest Chanel store to here?

Chandler: At that industral estate!

Ross: I love this, Thanks Chandler!

Chandler: I had a feeling you wold both love your gifts.

Rachel: I am going shopping tomorrow, Do you want to come Mon?

Monica: I would love to but I have work tomorrow.

Rachel: Thats a shame, I will just go by myself then.

Chandler: Don't forget we are having dinner tomorrow night Monica?

Monica: I won't.

Ross: Do you want us to babysit for you?

Chandler: Thats okay, My mom is in town and said she will be happy to look after Hannah for us!

Rachel: Okay then, More alone time huh.

Monica: Yeah! How is Ben settling in living with you?

Ross: He is happy at the moment, I think he will do just fine living with us!

Chandler: Where is Ben?

Rachel: He is with Jack and Judy today!

Monica: That is why Mom wouldn't look after Hannah for us!

Chandler: My mom is now though, So everything turned out fine.

Monica: Yeah! I suppose so. _Looks over at Hannah and see's that she is climbing into the box where all the soft toys were that are now scattered across the appartment_ floor. Hannah what are you doing in the box?

Hannah: Playing!

Chandler: Why do you need to be in the box to play?

Hannah: Hide and seek with Scruffy.

Monica: Where is Scruffy sweetie?

Hannah: He is counting to Ten.

Monica: Alright then, Are all your other toys playing too?

Hannah: Nope, Just me and Scruffy.

Ross: Scruffy and I.

Rachel: Shhhhhh!

Monica: Can you pick up the toys you are not using and put them away in your toy chest please?

Hannah: No.

Monica: Why not?

Hannah: Scruffy will find me.

Monica: He won't find you I promise. Can you pick the toys up please?

Hannah: Nope, He will find me.

Chandler: Hannah Ella Geller-Bing!

Hannah: Otay! If he finds me your fault._ Hannah starts to pick upher toys and puts them into the box, Hannah drags the box into her bedroom when finished and stays in there so she can play._

Ross: Just like you there Monica!

Monica: Yeah!

Chandler: You are so stubbern!

Monica: No I'm not!

Rachel: You really are.

Monica: Whatever. Are you staying for dinner?

Ross: No, We need to pick up Ben and get home.

Chandler: Are you going now?

Ross Yeah! Sorry.

Monica: Its okay. Hannah come and say goodbye to Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross!

Hannah: _Comes out her room! and hugs Ross and Rachel! They all walk over to the front door. _Bye, See you soon.

Monica/Chandler: See you in a few days, Bye bye!

_Monica shuts the door and starts to finish the dinner. Chandler Reads the paper and Hannah watches T.V. The screen fades to black._


	13. epilpuge

**AN: Please Review when you have read it thanks.**

The whole gang split up in season 3 after TOW The Jam It is 26 months since the whole gang have been all together. Monica Decided to go with a sperm doner but didn't use the orignal one she was going to use, Monica decided to pick a different man with Light brown hair and Bright Blue eyes, He works in processing, Monica still lives in appartment 20. Monica has decided that she would like to meet the man who fathered her 18 month old daughter. Ross and Rachel didn't break up but instead moved to Scarsdale and are Engaged and very happy with their lives together, Ben visits Ross and Rachel every couple of weeks. Phoebe moved over to L.A after getting a record deal with a signed company and lives in a nice house, Next door to Joey. Phoebe is single and has dated a few men since she moved but hasn't found the one yet. Joey lives in L.A also he is an actor and has had a new movie out and has done some commersials.

Chapter 12: epilouge

**_2 Years later and the gang are all in Central perk making time for one another during their busy days that they all have now. Monica and Chandler bought a house just outside the city, A 5 bedroom house with a swimming pool and big back yard for the kids to play in. Rachel and Ross live in the same appartment with Ben and their 10 month old baby Leah. Phoebe and Joey decided to get together and they are dating and both working as buisness people, the acting wasn't working out for Joey and Phoebe wanted to try somthing new__. _**

**_Monica and Chandler_**

Monica and Chandler are engaged tob e married and have 2 children Hannah who is 4 and Samantha who is 18 months old. Monica is still a Chef but only works part-time now, Chandler has had 2 books published and gave up the advertising job so he has more time to write and spend with his family. Hannah is about to start pre-school and is excitedabout it but will miss her mom and sister whilst she is gone all day, Ben is already there so he said that he will look after her when he is around. Samantha is now walking by herself and is talking but not full sentances yet. The whole gang often goaround to Monica ad Chandlers house becuase it is very nice and they are always invited around becuas Monica is always the hostess. Monica still speaks to Daniel but not as often as she used to, Daniel doesn't support Monica financially any more beuase she doesn't need it now.

**_Ross and Rachel_**

Ross and Rachel are married and have 1 child together Leah, and Ben who is Ross' from his first marrige with Carol. Ross is working at the museaum still but he is manager of the paleontology department, He often takes Ben and Leah there to look at the Bones and Fossils there are. Rachel is working at Bloomingdales had has a good job there, Rachel is the manager for Women and Children departments in store. Rachel is often getting clothes for Ben and Leah there, Although she has just gone back to work from Maternity leave. Ben still see's Carol and Susan at holidays and spring breaks, They fly back to the USA to see him most of the time when they can. Leah is the baby at 10 months old, Everyone thinks that she will be close to Samantha when they get older becuase they are close in age and are Couisns.

**_Phoebe and Joey_**

Phoebe and Joey are dating each other and live together still in Joey's appartment. Phoebe got bored of being a musseuse and ecided that she liked the thought of being a buisnes woman, Joey got annoyed of not making any money in the acting buisness and wanted to be a buisness man like Phoebe becuase he said "It looks like fun." Phoebe and Joey have been dating for about 11 months now and next month will be their 1 year anniversary they are going off to Hawaii for a trip. The whole gang are going to Hawii because Joey invited them all along too at the time not realising what he was saying becuase he was drunk and even offered to buy the tickets for everyone and pay for the hotel rooms. Everyone went along with it and they all will be flying off to Hawii in 3 weeks for a 2 week hoilday.

AN: Thanks to everyone who has read this fic, I have had a bit of writers block for a while so I couldn't think whatto write and I still can't so therefore I have decided to finish it off now. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Oh and sorry this chapter was so short lol


End file.
